User talk:Lilpuzzlette64
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Lilpuzzlette64! Thank you for creating a user profile! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:20, 25 December 2011 :Chat doesn't work very well on my PC I'm afraid. The above was an automated message btw, but welcome nonetheless. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Are you also that a wikia contributor who wished me a Merry Christmas? Welcome to the wiki :D Clanice 04:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a few things to say #It's really good (the drawing) #Eliza's outfit should be a black dress.then a blue jacket..but it's okay since I made some mistakes on Eliza's outfit before since she had a big confusion over blue and black. #Do you have a deviantArt? Because I really like to post this :> Clanice 10:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 1.Thank you 2.Sorry ^^' 3.No,I don't,but you can post it anyway,just give some credit,kay? Lilpuzzlette64 15:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Just so you know, that fan art of Puzzlette; if it isn't yours, and you haven't asked the artist's permission to use it, then you're gonna have to take it down, I'm afraid. But if it's yours, or it's in-game images, or you asked the artist's permission, then you can keep it. 09:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Layton-kun Yes; Layton-kun IS Layton-chan, he just made a new account to circumnavigate the block, so I blocked him again. 15:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sophia, I'm grateful for it. Oh yeah...I promise I'll do more CM and LL stuff soon. I'm just busy, heh heh. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 15:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) London Life Images I did figure that out for myself, thank you. And please can you be careful when you edit, and try not to speak to me via summaries, 'cause I'm pretty stressed out from the prospect of revising 1,000+ pages and categorizing 4,000+ images. 14:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Some Notes and Stuff #No problem. I enjoy making templates and stuff (and truthfully, I enjoy the uncanon stuff/articles almost more than this wiki T_T) #Naw, it's probably just my Internet being screwy and such. #You don't portray dumbassery, dear. Just the Wikia Contributors XD And I'd be on Chat more often, but it's not because I don't want to, it's because I'm usually busy with homework (which I'm cursed with having every night.) #Glad to help. There's still a lot to be added, just because there's so many little components to it. And I didn't think you had LL, so good for you to use your 'resources' (YouTube and BlogSpot, I presume? ^^) #If she was much older, I guess that could work, but I think I'd eventually revolt against her XD God, I'd be grounded every day for my entire life XD #Nope. Sophia hasn't, and I don't think the rest of the Internet population will. I mean, I'd love to show you a picture (I'm not that pretty, but OK) but my parents would never allow it >< I kind of look like Layton'sAssistant18 (Look her up on deviantArt) #'Get it on with Emmy' XD Do you realise how wrong that sounds? I've got such a sick mind XD I know, I love that couple, too. Is there a Pairing on the PLLove Wiki for them? DetectiveLayton92 19:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) #You haven't annoyed us, dear. At least, not me. I don't think Sophia's ever been truly fed up with you, either. There have been worse, I assure you. #Oh shut up XD (Don't you take that personally, mind) But, we are given time in class to finish our homework, so if you're one of the few people who actually MANAGE their time, then you go home at the end of the day not having to do anything. #I'm not sure about the streets. There's just so many, and I just figured we'd have to do something with them because they're on the Little London page, aren't they? I think we should just 'un-link' them, because that'd be too much...I mean, we could, but...I don't know. What do you think? #Well, believe what you want to believe when it comes to DetectiveXSophia :D #Yeah, I saw that picture. Didn't you say you were proud to be a g!nger? (Sorry, calling someone that is like a swear word where I come from ><) #I still haven't figured out all the categories you have X) But I just have to say that if you put a page into a category, make sure it's one that might have multiple pages in it. Like, 'Jeanne Pairings' should have more than one page in it, otherwise it's pretty useless. Just so you know ^_^ And why the hell didn't it leave my siggy last time?! Huh. Oh well. Screwy internet, as always. DetectiveLayton92 19:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Some Notes and Stuff # You're welcome. # At least you have a better idea of what you're doing than 71. # Ummmmm, npo. I think she's seen one of me though. # As a SISTER, lol. I saw that DetectiveXSophia thing. And you're both equal as far as I'm concerned. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk) 19:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) London Life Locations I think you already noticed this, but I finished all of the LL locations, or at least I think. So, is there anything else that needs to be worked on that's LL related? If you need any help from anyone else on here, I could help! :) 18:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I looked at Flora's page, are we going to do that with Layton's, Emmy's, etc? Anyways it's OK with me, I want to help out on it! :) 19:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Levin Jakes 'chief of police' I have Spectres Call, so Jakes is Chief Constable, like in the UK. If he is Chief of Police, which rank doesn't exist in the English Police, and Misthallery is in England, then what should be put on his page? 19:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alicia Miller Sorry to dissappoint, but I wasn't the person that put Alicia Miller on the pages. That was somebody else. I took the Alicia stuff OFF of the page XD, I can understand how people could get confused by that edit summary though! :) 20:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: WB No, it's not completely. I'm borrowing the neighbours' laptop, but really, no, not welcome back. But thanks anyway :) Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 16:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Not nice, well she is, but because she's nearly 80, so you can presume she doesn't use it much X) Sophia (Wiki talk, talk) 16:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Redoll FLIP, GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE I was thinking exactly the same thing last night, the only time when I couldn't ''get on here. Dammit. Yeah, might be best to change her name to Sharon instead. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk) 18:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're not, darling~ SORRY I HAVE BEEN ON DEVIANTART AND I KIND OF GO MENTAL WHEN I'VE BEEN WATCHING MICHAEL MCINTYRE Nah, it won't. If it wasn't in Kiseki no Kamen, there's a virtual guarantee that it won't be in Mask of Miracle. Mask of Miracle couples~ <3 An official emoticon? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 18:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC)' Hmm... LP, what did you say? For some reason, your comment appears in Recent Activity, but not on your blog. Sophia (Wiki talk, ''talk, Wiki talk) 19:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Iris They didn't use Iris in Akuma no Hako Lit. It may be because the lyrics weren't suitable or something. And yes; for Saigo no Jikan Ryokō, Majin no Fue, Eien no Utahime and Kiseki no Kamen, they had vocals, A Journey Through Time being the only one they composed themselves. It could be any reason why they sometimes compose it themselves. I don't know why they used the instrumental. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 17:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: London Life Profiles Yus, go ahead, add them to Clive and Claire and pages like that too, remember the 'Fair under US Law' thing, yes. LEVEL-5 shouldn't sue us anytime soon, seeing as we're giving them over 1,200+ pages of free advertising for their company. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 10:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, my memory sucks, the fish i found looks nothing like the Spectre's Call fish... It's just an orange inflatable fish. Oh well... D: Chat Fanfic Hello! It's just me dropping off some of the chat for the fanfic. I did some editing, took out a few irrelivant things, but it's mostly the exact thing. so I guess I'll just post a few pieces at a time (because it took up 10 pages in script form) Chrononaut D: I am certainly no Prisoner!!! well, your a fucking unwelcome guest I can tell you that now! *glares* Niki Alvata*pulls out sniper* hehe, of course not. dessie. of course not. Clive, get away from me. Chrononaut oh, clive is also in love with niki because I tricked her into giving him a love potion D: *laughs* ProfessorTriton13 Back Guys Chrononaut So, wanna come along Lilp? ProfessorTriton13 Whatcha doing? Chrononaut We're off to see Layton D: at my suggestion. Niki Alvata I still don't see why he suggested that.... Lilpuzzlette64 Indeed ^^ ProfessorTriton13 Cool thing ProfessorTriton13 I'm kinda bored on the web this keeps me entertained Chrononaut Well, I dont know either. D: because we're going to go kill harry potter ProfessorTriton13 no don't kill hp Chrononaut But...he stole my dragon!!!! Niki Alvata yay!! we're gonna kill him! Niki Alvata 23:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Is your youtube channel LilShauna64? and did you post a comment on the channel TheWollopp, if yes, then that is my olde channel... don't really use that one anymore ;D Detective Inspector Bob 20:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Well then I will subscribe with my new channel (InspectorBob97) For that's what a gentleman does ;) Detective Inspector Bob 16:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pregnancy Chapter Oh, I love that XD I know! I want to talk to you more, but I won't have any time off from school until June ._____. Anyway, it was nice to talk to you again~! DetectiveLayton92 21:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED BE SURE TO CONTACT US IF YOU CAN MAKE IT! Okay, I Hope you can come if not i will defentely save you cake :D . P.S. DO YOU LIKE BASEBALK? ProfessorTriton13 11:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC)ProfessorTriton13 Okay. :) BASEBALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ProfessorTriton13 11:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah my hamster is a dwarf im glad i could find someone who likes hamsters and layton emmy altava :) Emmy altava 15:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) SHAAAAAUNNAAAAAAYAYAYA. 'I used to work as a WC.' Okay. For a second there I thought you used to work as a toilet. *dies* Ooooooh, I dont go on talk pages too often. WHOA THIS WRITING IS A DIFFERENT COLOUR! (strange) Yours not so very sincerely, Ellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa DaikoraxV2 (talk) 10:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC)